LET'S GO TO WALMART!
by NinjaWithImagination
Summary: Some LOVELY things to do if you're bored and see a Walmart (or any department store) nearby! READ AND REVIEW! OR THE BUNNIES WILL GET CHU!


**A/N: YAYYY STUFF TO DO AT WALMART!**

**Just like what I said on my What 'Not' To Do On Asgard- CIIITTEE**

**I've still got my forks. **

**They're waiting.**

**D**

Go up to the manager and scream 'HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF JAIL?!'

Go where the realistic cars for kids are and drive around the school. Bonus- get a police one and then stop passerby and make them take a test to confirm if they're drunk or not.

Take some Nerf guns and start shooting at random people. Bonus- scream 'THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!'. Double Bonus- have an all out war with your friends. Or just random people who like having fun.

Hide in a clothing rack and when people pass by, jump out and scream 'PICK ME!'

Smear ketchup on yourself and lie in the toy section pretending to be dead.

Grab a bag of frozen carrots, open them, and throw them at people screaming 'FEAR ME AND MY ARMY OF FROZEN CARROTS!'

Glue a quarter to the floor and see how many people try to pick it up. D

Get bags of Swedish Fish and spread them all through the building. Even better, also fill it with blue soda and scream 'I'M SAVING THE FISHIES!' before diving into the soda and trying to swim.

If there's a creepily gigantic amount of little kids in the building, start playing a dirty song on the intercom.

Go up to a employee and say, 'Code 3 in Warehouses (or aisle [insert number here])'

If you're a guy, take lacy bras and underwear to the fitting room and tell the clerk you want to try 'em on.

Run up and down the aisles screaming, 'TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW!' while throwing Skittles at people.

Walk up to every customer and tell them that Walmart/the store is a secret society of vampires and they're trying to lure in humans to drink their blood and possess their bodies.

Glue items to their racks with superglue.

Walk by a random woman and murmur 'But I don't wanna hurt the nice lady…'

Fill up a cart with stuff and leave in a random aisle. Then go ask the guy at the cash register is you could see his boss, 'cause yo imaginary friend stole your cart. Then look over your shoulder, scream, and run out of the store. Repeat on the other cash register guys.

Lie down in the middle of the main aisle and scream…

Slither on the floor like a snake, slithering, in the kids section and say "I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE..." then say something kind of ridiculous and freaky every ten minutes.

Put on band-aids all over your body and sing "I am stuck on band-aids brand cuz band-aids stick on me!"

Run inside screaming, 'THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE BRITISH ARE COMING!' or, my favorite; 'THE POLITICIANS ARE COMING, THE POLITICIANS ARE COMING!' (may I add that I completely made up the politician one on a whim :P)

Dress up one of your friends in tattered clothing, smear fake blood on them and drag them around the store.. then ask the employees if they sell shovels...

Pretend you're on the phone and keep screaming, "But I don't know where to hide the body!"

Walk in and out of the entrances over and over and over and over and over telling people that elephants have taken over and run away screaming every time. Bonus- have a friend dress up as an elephant and chase you away.

Walk up to a complete stranger and say, 'HI! I haven't seen you in AGES!' etc. and see if they play along to avoid embarrassment. If you're feeling particularly cruel, continue the conversation and then pretend to get a text, look at it, look at them, shake your head disgustedly, and walk away.

Move 'Caution: Wet Floor' signs to carpeted areas.

Make up nonsense products and go up to (most preferably new) employees and ask for them. Ex: 'Do you know where the SHNERPLES are?'

If you're alone, pretend someone's with you and have a very serious conversation with them.

Tape a walkie-talkie to a Barbie doll and have it say creepily; 'I know where you live…'

Attempt to drown in a kiddy pool.

Test the fishing rods by seeing who can 'catch' it from another aisle. Get ready to run unless you wanna be sued.

Glare menacingly at anyone who comes 10 feet close to you and hiss like a snake. Pretend to bite them. Works better if you're lying down.

Grab somebody's legs and sing 'I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT!' or 'You've got some serious chicken legs…'

Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from 'Mission Impossible'

Get all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals. Place them EVERYWHERE.

Go to the bagel section with cream cheese all over your face and then start chanting 'We love bagels! We love bagels!' This works even better if you're in a group and you chant it creepily.

Run through the store and jump into/over/onto other people's carts singing 'I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYONE'S NERVES, EVERYONE'S NERVES, EVERYONE'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYONE'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES…' and repeat it.

Do your American Idol audition in front of a security camera.

**A/N: TEEHEE! I love writing weird things. Seriously ya'll, try it out if you're bored! It's especially good if you're moving :) HEHEHEH**

**Narnia: HEHEHEHEH**

**GET OUT OF MY STORY**

**Narnia: :(**

**THAT'S RIGHT!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
